Until you came
by IamAmonk
Summary: "They say you don't know what you have until to lose it. So many people say that's not true. But they just haven't experienced the pain. It's real. You don't. My life was shaped with one bad decision, and I wish I could go back to that night every second of my life. But they haven't invented time machines yet. So its useless isn't it, wishing for something I can't have." Rated k
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey guys, thnx for clicking on my fanfic. I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first, so please only constructive criticism, no hate. Anyways on with the story.

Disclaimer: Yes the Divergent Trilogy belongs to Veronica Roth, not me unfortunately.

Chapter 1: prologue

The music pounding in my ears, my hips swaying to the rhythm of the music. As I scan the crowd for my brother, I spot many familiar faces and give them a quick smile. Finally my eyes land on a head with dirty blonde hair and way too much gel.

I walk up to him and tap his shoulder, disturbing his conversation. I really don't care though, I want to go home. When he turns around, I notice his eyes are bloodshot, I get this weird feeling in my stomach. Worry.

"Can we go home now?" I ask, the worry evident in my voice.

"Yeh, sure sis. We'll go home right now"He says in a childish voice, while pointing a finger at the ground.

As we leave the house, I can hear the music becoming fainter with each step I take. I get in the car and pull my seatbelt on on. When he gets in the car, I notice his hands shaking. I offer to drive, even though I don't have my licens, but he declines. I'm seriously worried now.

We are now finally out of the driveway, after a near collision with another car. The music is now drowned out by the beats of the radio.

We round a sharp corner and almost wipe the car off the road. My hearts pounding so hard, I can hear it in my ears.

"STOP"I yell.

"Why?" He says over the radio.

Then realization washes over me, he has showed all the signs tonight.

Then the cars pulls to side. The seatbelts clutch on me tightening. Everything's blurry, going to far to register anything happening. One thing I do know though, is that I'm in shock.

Speeds pushing me against my seat so hard, my belt digging into my hip. Green, grey, black, yellow, red. Colours are now blurs.

Suddenly we jolt to a stop. I somehow turn my head to side, pain filling my whole body. When I look to the side I see red. Then the darkness that's been beckoning to overtake does its job. All I see is black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

1 year later:

As I look out the plane window I see the gravel runway becoming smaller and smaller as fly further away.

When the sign says that we can now turn our devices on I decide to put my headphones on and listen to some music. I still can't believe my so called parents are doing this to me. Remind me why I still call them my parents, cause it not like they give a crap about what happens to me. After what happened to my brother, they left meon my own. At the time I needed them the most they left me. I still feel guilt everyday for what happened that night. It shoudve been me who died, he didn't deserve the fate he got. And im the reason he's dead. I'm the one that wanted to leave, I'm the one that didn't notice he was drunk and high.

FLASHBACK

"Beatricecome downstairs please, your father and I have something to tell you" Natalie my mother shouts from downstairs.

I reluctantly get out of my warm bed, I feel the chill in the air as soon as I take my blankets off. When I get downstairs my parents are sitting on one of the couches staring at me, and it's starting to creep me out.

"Beatrice, ever since your brother died you've change. You're no longer that bubbly, positive,outgoing person you once were. 99% of the time your sitting in your on your phone or laptop, and it's not healthy for you. You barely talk anymore or even eat. You've gotten your tongue pierced, even though we protested against it. And you've already got 3 tattoos. You drink and smoke. We're worried about you"

I laugh. That's what I do, laugh. Do they honestly believe I buy this stupid little act their putting on. That they care about me. Ha, yeah right. That's a good joke.

"Why now? It's not like you have a crap yesterday, or anyway before that for the past year. So why now?" I reply in a cold emotionless tone.

"Watch your mouth Beatrice" Andrew scolds me

"Is that how you feel? Darling, we've been through a lot of downs, but we never stopped caring about you, believe me. I love you." Natalie says as she tries to grab my face in her hands. But I move before she can.

"Really? Cause I recall you telling me I was worthless and the biggest mistake of your life. So yeah, great parents, you've always loved me" I snap back at her, adding sarcasm to last part.

"Beatrice, don't speak to your mother like that" Andrew scolds, again.

Natalie hug Andrew and fights back the tears that are about spill out of her eyes.

"Whatt did you want to talk to me about?" I ask Andrew, unaffected by the fact that my mother balling her eyes in front of me.

"We're sending you to stay with your aunt Tori in Chicago."He says. My jaw drops."you leave tonight so pack your bags now, well take you to the airport in 2 hours."

I just sit there, staring into space till I finally come back to my senses. I run upstairs and slap my door shut hard. I start throwing things into my bag, not caring about how big a mess I make.

END OF FLASHBACK

As I stare out the window again I see the grey skyscrapers looming above the city. As we lower I see hundreds or people riddled on the streets, and taxi cabs trying to push through the traffic. I sit there staring in amazement.

We finally land and exit the plane. After going through customs and collecting all of my luggage, I walk lit the doors to find who's picking me up. As squeeze my way through the crowds I spot a tall tan lady with long black hair and shades on top of her head with a sign reading 'Beatrice Prior'.

"Hello you must be Beatrice, lovely to meet you I'm Tori" She says.

"Call me Tris"

**A/N: Hey guys, I would like to thank 1998 for reviewing to my last chapter and ofcourse my readers for, well, reading this.**

**-IamAmonk**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry for not updating, I've been busy at school and with family stuff, but I will try update as much as I can especially with holidays coming up. Also any ideas are welcome, I'm running low.

Tris POV

We pull up to a two story house, it has a brown garage door and the rest is white with a wooden roof(sorry I'm not good at describing things).

The lady who introduced herself as Tori turns the car off and tells me she'll help me with my stuff. I thank her and grab my suitcases and bags, and don't forget (hey I was 5, don't judge).

She shows me my room and tells me that when I finish unpacking she'll take me out to lunch and show the city and hat she's excited to finally meet her goddaughter. So I finally found out I have a godmother.

I plug my head phones in and listen to music as I unpack.

_I walk a lonely road,_

_The only one that I have ever known,_

_Dont know where it goes,_

_But it home to me and I walk alone,_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadows only one that walk beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that beating_

My eyes start to slowly drift shut and before I know it I am consumed by darkness.

.. PAGE BREAK..

I feel something poking me and immediately shoot up. Relief immediately washes over me as I see it only Tori, I've only known her for a day but something gives me the impression she trustworthy.

"I hope your ready to get your shopping on" She whispers in a giggly voice.

I groan, and unwilling get up out of bed. I go to the bathroom to get changed.

"breakfast should be ready by the time your ready" She yells from downstairs.

I decide on black, ripped skinny jeans, and white teeshirt with 'Dare to be daring' written in black

cursive. Also I wear my black hightop converses.

I walk downstairs and am hit with the sweet smell of eggs and bacon.

..PAGE BREAK..

We arrive at the mall and drive around for at least 10 minutes until we finally find a free carpark.

We walk inside and it's full of teenagers hanging out. As soon as they see me they start becoming quiet and whispering to each other. All I think is, here come the tormenting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Tris POV

Its bad enough I'm at the mall, but the fact that I actually have to shop makes this day even worse. What's making this horrid trip even more unbearable is the fact that everyone's staring at me and avoiding me like the plague. I haven't even been here for a week and this place is becoming just like home.

Do I even know what home is? I mean sure, I lived under that, that damn roof for majority of my life, but It never felt like home. Is this world punishing me for all these things I've done? Memoris come flowing back like a flash flood. Of the days I'd walk into school, silencing the chatter that filled the halls, just with my presence. To most that'd be a honour, to me its like walking the hall of shame. As I hold p my hands trying to cover the scars that cover my once flawless face, my eyes take a peek of my scenery. All the eyes are on me now, people trying to silence their giggles but failing miserably.

I am brought back to reality when a pair of fingers snap in front of my face, I then turn to face Tori.

"Are you okay? You were staring into space for like the past ten minutes" She says to me.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine I was just daydreaming. Nothing to worry about" I reassure her.

"Okay, well in that case, let's go shopping!" She sings

"Well, you know I'm starting to feel a bit sick now. Aagh!" She drags me towards the stores.

Oh no. Let the nightmare begin.

PAGE** BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

Two and a _half_ hours later my arms are aching, I feel as though my arms could fall off at any minute. Who knew clothes could be so damn heavy?

So far I've gotten 3 pairs of black leggings, 2 red tank tops, a white print tee with 'Dare to be Daring' written in cursive on the front, 3 black tank tops, a pair of faded blue jeans with rips down the front, a leather jacket with silver studs embed on the back in the shape of a skull, a pair of black leggings with rips down the front, a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tee with DUANTLESS in white in front, a white singlet with RIO written on the front a picture coloring the bold letters, 2 pairs of grey sweats I demanded, and a pair of black leather leggings.

I finally thought that we had finished shopping when Tori grabs my arm dragging me towards shoe stores.

"No, no, no ,no ,no. I am not going to more stores!" I exclaim "But my arms are aching and my stomach rumbling non stop" I complain

"Ugh! Fine, well get something to eat and then well do one more thing and then well go home. Deal?" She asks

"Deal"

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

We decide on putting the stuff in the car and going to Wendy's. I order a hamburger and a milkshake with fries and a cheesy potato.

After we finish eating I feel so bloated I can barely walk. But Tori still insists on going back to the mall to finish up the mall. I still have no idea what she plans on doing to me.

15 minutes later:

We pull up at the mall again and Tori gpdrags me towards the hair dressers. Oh no. As we enter a bell rings.

"Tori! I haven't seen you in a while. Aah this must the beautiful niece you've been going on about" The lady gushes.

"Yeah, this is Tris, Veronica meet Tris, Tris meet Veronica" Tori introduces us "So I was thinking the top half head foils with a honey color then dip dying the bottom a baby blue and the tips a light purply colour"

An hour later:

I am turned around in my. Hair and come face to face with a whole different person. I'm frightened by what this means, but at the same time relieved. But I guess I know what this means.

A new town. A new Beatrice Prior.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in solo long! I have had this chapter wrtten for a while I just haven't gotten to uploading it, so I tried to make this chapter longer but I ran out of ideas. I'll try update sooner and hopefully I'll have a longer chapter. Please review or PM me ideas, I am in real need of ideas.


	5. Chapter 5: Back to school

Hey guys sorry I haven't been writing lately, i know I promised I would update a chapter soon but I've been busy, please read the bottom of this chapter.

Tris POV

I am awoken from my sleep by 'Uptown Funk' by Bruno Mars. As I try to hit the snooze button, desperate for 5 more minutes, I accidently, maybe throw my phone at the wall?! Immediately regretting it I leap out of bed to aid my phone. When I pick it up, I see a glint across the black screen and feel it, my screens cracked. Oh. My. Gosh. How could I have been so stupid? I mentally scold myself.

I breath on the screen and wipe it with my t shirt to try and erase the crack, hoping that even though it's a crack not a scratch that it'll heal, obviously it does nothing ?

That when Tori comes barging through my door singing 'Get up, get up, get outta your bed, burnt toast, and apples for breakfast' (A/N Yeh I actually eat apple on toast and I may or may not burn my toast a lot...)

"get up sleepy head, it's the first day of school" Tori yells next to my ear

"I'm awake. But my phone broken and m blaming the fact that it's too early in the morning to get up."

"Well if you don't, then I'll have to take more drastic measures..." She says with a evil look creeping onto her face.

Im outta bed and into the bathroom changing in no time as Tori just walks away pouting that she didn't get to take more 'drastic measures'.

After I've gotten changed I head down stairs and grab some toast, not feeling like apples this morning I check to see if she has any ice cream. To my delight she has almost a full tub of chocolate ice cream. I start scooping some onto my toast then slowly eat it as I check out my broken screen.(A/N I've been told I eat weird things, but I'd you haven't tried it you really should. It is AMAZING, especially with Neapolitan flavours)

Dressed in my black leather tights, black crop top, leather jacket and my converses I head to my motorbike Tori's co worker Bud, in my opinion they'd be a good couple.

After riding round the car park I finally spot two vacant spaces next to each other but just as I go to pull in a black car takes the spot, making me beyond pissed. I didn't drive around for atleast fifteen minutes to have my parking spot taken.

Four POV:

'beep beep beep beep beep'

" TOBIAS TURN THAT DAMNED ALARM OFF OR ELSE I'LL COME UP THERE AND DECK BOTH OF YOU!" My forever charming father screams from down stairs, I can practically smell his liquor reaking breath.

I get out of bed, and get changed into a pair of faded blue jeans and a black top.

Making sure my room is cleaned to Marcuss standard of clean, I pack my bag, eager to escape this man made prison.

As I walk downstairs, ready for school, I spot atleast a dozen empty top shelf bottles of alchohol. I know those were'nt there last night. A unfocused Marcus is slumped over the counter, making it easier for me to slip past unnoticed.

While making my way to my car I text Zeke and the boys, telling him to meet me at 'Valor'.

AT VALOR

I walk inside, then take a seat at our usual booth across from Zeke. I order a mocha and a piece of Dauntless cake, while Zeke just orders two slices of Dauntless cake, which is unusual, he usually orders more.

It unusually quiet while we wait till Zeke breaks the invisible sound proof glass by bursting out laughing. I eye him suspiciously before cautiously asking why he laughing.

A"Ah, you know in middle school out of the group you were voted last to get a girlfriend, now you've had atleast ten just over summer break. What happened to emotionless Four?"

"Ok. I don't get how that's so funny? Explain."

" Well you were last while Eric was first. And I ended up the total opposite." Zeke says still laughing.

I look at him weirdly till we are interrupted when the waitress brings our order over. Zeke immediately digs in.

At the same time both our phones go off.

"Drew cant make it"

" Neither can Kaleb"

" Or Eric"

" Or Vince"

" Well that just went kaplonk!"

So we just leave our Practically clean plates on the table and get In our cars to o to school.

AT SCHOOL

Zeke and I pull into the only two free parking spaces, which just happen to be next to each other.

Just as we are about open our doors( which is weird, my drivers side on the left and his is on the right) a black motorbike drives up between our cars and parks there, making it impossible to get out without tipping the motorbike over and damaging each others car. So we have to climb over to the passenger seat get out. Then the drivers gets of his- wait her- motorbike and casually walks into school. Being the lucky self I am the car to my right is parked so close that I can't get that door either.

Thnx Faye


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM! PLEASE READ!**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Who owns the Divergent Trilogy? Veroni- *coughs* Faye *cough*. Jokes I'm just dreaming here, Veronica Roth actually owns the Divergent Trilogy.**_

Tris POV:

I walk thought the large glass, double doors, the first thing I see is the crowded hallway. Slowly, making sure not to bring attention to myself like 'Hey it's the new girl, let's pull some pranks on her' or whatever they do at this school ,I weave my way through the thick crowds.

As make my way to the office, I find myself becoming even more lost among the groups of other teens. Stumbling and falling as try to make path through the squished corridors, I finally spot a sign reading 'OFFICE'.

After tripping a couple more times, I finally make it to the damn door. My first impression of this office is DAMN, this is probably the flashiest school office I've ever seen. It's also tidy. Like freaking spotless. Apparently it's actually possible to clean something to this standard, I feel as though anything I touch I have to make sure I don't leave a finger print.

'Ding' I ring the bell sitting atop the glass counter, beside the past five years of seniors pictures. The lady behind the desk then faces me, looking at me as if asking for my name.

" Beatrice Prior, but I prefer Tris" I tell her

"Oh, here we are, welcome to the school. Would like a buddy for the first day?" She asks?

I contemplate the positives and negatives. Negatives, I'll actually have to socialize with people. Positives, one. I think we both know which one i'm going to pick.

"Yes, Thankyou, a buddy would be helpful" Look at me being all kind. I wanna vomit.

"just wait here and I'll be right back."

A couple minutes later I'm day dreaming. About food obviously. When my thoughts are interrupted. Oh how much I won't that Callums bakery ham and cheese sausage roll.

" Hello, I'm Christina and I'm assuming your Tris" A tan slender girl stretches her hand to shake as she introduces herself.

"Thats me" I shake her hand.

" let me see your schedule

Crap

"Um, I kinda maybe forgot it at the office" as I say this, she just laughs.

"Okayy, let's go get it then"

**THEY SEE ME BREAKING AND THEY HATIN'. TAYLOR: AND THEM HATERS GON HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE.. IGGY: I AIN'T HATIN IM JUS TELLING YOU**

When we walk through the halls I notice the guys I trapped in their cars walking towards us. Well damn.

**Two thirty in the A/N, me and pages talking mahem. Just joking, well I've started pre writing chapters so I should be updating more often now. I think. But I go back to school in 16 days. I'll try get to atleast chapter 20. Oh and since I've had a lot of time on my hands, I'm thinking of starting another story, here's the summary, tell me what you think:**

We never go out of style:

_Tris catches Tobias cheating on her with her room mate, at a time when she needed comfort. So she did the only thing she could think of. Run. Now 15 years later they meet again at the Tovlo Hotel. Both of them seem to have moved. But how can that be when they can't get each other off their minds?_


End file.
